Everyday a little Death
by The Chainsaw Juliet
Summary: For one day every century, she gets a chance to live and die as one of them. For one day every century, Ronald meets an old friend anew.


It was snowing when they first met, and he'd been a wee lad of ten on an outing with his class. London was big and ugly and beautiful and noisy and utterly fascinating, coaxing him away from his classmates until he was truly and hopelessly lost.

He'd lost a shoe and his smart cap before she found him huddled in an alleyway, crying into his little hands.

"Hey there little chap." She smiled with black lips and white teeth and kindness in her dark eyes. "Toddled away from the other ducklings, did you?"

He managed a nod and a sniffle and a clumsy wipe of his cheeks. She laughed softly and gathered him into her arms and he clung to her for both warmth and comfort.

"There there, little deathling. No more tears from those pretty peepers!" She rubbed his back and pressed kisses into his mussed hair. "Let's get you back to your Watchers. What's your name, hm?"

"Wonnie."

"Ronnie! Why, that's a very handsome name. My name today is Daisy." He ran his fingers through her hair, black as a raven's feather and slick as oil. She was lovely, very lovely and very clever and found his class without fuss.

"Oh! Ma'am, oh my goodness Ma'am we are so very sorry! We apologize for any trouble he caused you!" His Watchers apologised profusely as she set him back on his feet. "That a Reaperling should find you and waste your day-"

"He was no trouble at all! Bit of excitement for me- you lot are always so busy we never really get to stop and chat!" She crouched to his level and kissed his cheek. "You grow up big and strong, Ronnie, and cause lots of trouble for me alright?"

"Yes Miss Daisy."

She smiled, bright and bold, and then she was gone.

* * *

It was snowing when they first met, the love of his life, and it was also the same day he saw her again.

"Whoa, sorry Ma'am!" He tipped his cap to her, as he sidestepped so they wouldn't collide. "Wasn't watching where I was going, daft bloke I am."

She laughed, bright and bold.

"Well Ronald, you better keep yourself firmly on the ground lest another lady sweep you off your feet!"

He was about to ask her how she knew his name, the pale lady with the dark hair, but then he noticed a lovely lady dressed in velvets and fur, admiring a smart pair of white oxfords in the shop window. He thought it a grand idea to go and introduce himself, so he did.

* * *

It wasn't snowing the next time they met, but it was storming instead. It was a terrible dawn for Reaping but a job's a job and he was on duty. The bloke was old and peaceful and an easy Reap.

She was standing on the roof, arms open and face tilted up at the clouds like a sunflower at midday. Ivory skin and onyx hair and an ankh around her neck.

"Hello."

"Hello Ronald." She smiled that same smile, bright and bold, and he felt his heart jump a little in recognition.

"What're you doin' out in th' rain, Miss Daisy?"

"It's Dahlia today. Dahlia, like the flower." He placed his coat around her politely.

"D'you often change your name, Miss Dahlia?"

"I do! Every day I get the chance. Today is one of those days and it seems you are going to be an adventurer with me today." Excitement was in her eyes as she looped her arm through his. "What day is it?"

"Friday August the 23rd."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter past five in the morning, ma'am."

"What year is it?"

"2019, ma'am." Ronald motioned. "Sure you don't want to go inside? The rain's gettin' a bit heavy."

"Got a car, Ronnie?"

"Yes ma'am. Where would you like to go?"

"The best place that serves English breakfast! I want a big big English breakfast with the works and never-ending cups of tea!" Her excitement was contagious and Ronald found himself smiling.

"At once, ma'am."

* * *

It began with breakfast and progressed to a change of clothes and then lunch and then the British Museum, a ballet, a play, a live gig at a pub and then crashing the red carpet at Leicester Square because they were mistaken for actors. The film was terrible and they giggled the entire way through and were in silent tears by the end.

"Oh, she's gorgeous." Dahlia whispered as they stood in the now empty Square. "Just look at her, bright and bold and red."

"Who? Oh, Captain. Yeah we've got a Reap in an hour." Ronald gave her a wave once she caught his gaze. "She's very red, yes indeed. Couldn't lose her in a crowd."

"But you _can_ lose her." Her smile was sad as she blew Grell a kiss. The red Reaper pressed a hand to her heart, eyes wide. "Now Ronnie, I'm afraid we must part. There's an hour left for me and I've got an old friend I want to visit and you've got a job to do."

"It's been a trip, Miss Dahlia." Ronald grinned, taking her hands in his and leaning to kiss her cheek fondly. "We should do this again sometime."

"Sometime in a century and what a day it shall be." The way she looked at him struck him as odd- it was as though she was his mother and she was seeing her son grown for the first time. "Cause plenty of trouble for me, alright Ronnie?"

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled, pitying and melancholic, and then she was gone.

* * *

"Hey Pup." Grell greeted with a smile.

"Hiya Captain. Ready for work?" Ronald embraced her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you know who she is, Ronnie?"

"Who? Miss Dahlia?" He creased his brow. "Yeah we met when I was lost in London, back when I was still a Reaperling. She was Miss Daisy then."

"Yes but do you know who she_ is_?" Grell stressed, watching the pale lady blend into the crowd and vanish.

"I dunno. I figured some kind of retired Reaper, maybe? She doesn't have our eyes, but she sees souls and my Watchers pitched a fit when they saw her." Ronald shrugged before jamming his hands into his pockets.

"1819, 1919, 2019. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" She was giving him a look, a funny look. "Ronnie don't you recognise her?"

"Should I?" He made a face, combing his memories. "I've seen her once a century, for a day each time." His eyes widened and he blanched. "Oh."

"Oh indeed." Grell giggled, smacking the back of his head. "You daft boy! How could you not recognise her? Skin as white as snow and hair as black as night."

"Death." Ronald's head was spinning and he looked at his Captain incredulously. "I've met Death herself."

"Thrice in one lifetime, and today you were her companion. Her one mortal day, she spent with you." Laughing, she mussed his hair and gave his bum a pat. "C'mon, smarten up! We're on duty and Will patched through an extra assignment after our Reaps."

Ronald groaned, fishing out his phone.

"I've got a pub date with the Pack, what does Boss want this time?"

"There's an abandoned training facility we need to check out. There was a special ops team that was sent there but it's nearing 72 hours and they haven't checked in yet."


End file.
